carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Colby
Board Member of Denver Carrington (1983-1984; owned 47% of the common stock) (1985; owned 15% of the common stock) (then 1988-?; owns unknown %) Board Member of Colby Enterprises (1985; owns 50% of the company's majority common stock) |Row 10 title = Past |Row 10 info = Head of Colbyco's public relations department (1981) Executive of Denver Carrington (1981-1982) Co-owner of Colbyco (1982-1983; owned 50% of the company's common stock) Campaign Manager for Blake Carrington's governatorial campaign (1987-1988) }} Good old Jeff was hard not to love or like. The only ones that were mean to him on purpose had to be the ones jealous to his success. Jeffrey Broderick Colby had a lot of what a man could want. He's wealthy, polite, gentle and had a "boyish" charm that worked on most women. He grew up believing he was the son of Philip Colby, though it later turned out that his real father was Philip's brother, Jason. After Philips assumed death, Jeff's mother, Francesca, left him with his uncle (the third brother in the Colby clan) Cecil. Raised on Nine Oaks, "next door" to the Carringtons, Jeff spent a lot of time playing with Fallon and Steven in the on the big estate. Since they were very young he could never really hide his passion for Fallon, and when they married in 1981, a dream came true to him. But through Dynasty this marriage went up and down (see Fallon's biography), and they ended up with two children, Little Blake and Lauren, after marrying and divorcing each other three times. But their love actually lasted all the way. Between his marriages to Fallon, Jeff was also once married to Kirby Anders, and had romances with Nicole Simpson, Ashley Mitchell, Leslie Carrington and Sammy Jo Reece. Jeff was educated at Princeton and started his career as an executive in uncle Cecil's firm, ColbyCo. When Cecil died in 1982, Jeff got 50 % of ColbyCo, but later he sold all of it to Alexis. After this, Jeff "bounced" around a lot between ColbyCo and Denver-Carrington, working several times at both companies. In 1985, Jeff got 50 % of Jason Colby's company, Colby Enterprises, and moved to California to work there. In this period, the secret about Jeff's real father was revealed, and Jeff had a little hard time finding his "place" in the family. His relationship to his presumed siblings, Miles, Monica and Colby (it was later discovered that Bliss was his only real ''sister), varied. He got close to both Monica and Bliss, but had quite a few fights with Miles over the years. Returning to Denver after two years in LA, he still controlled Colby Enterprises, but also worked for Blake again. Smart, charming, honest and sensible, though maybe sometimes a bit boring, Jeff Colby worked his way successfully through ''Dynasty. Season one Jeff Colby has been raised by his uncle Cecil Colby in Denver, Colorado. He has a fling with childhood friend, Fallon Carrington. Fallon suggests they elope. Later, Jeff learns that Fallon only married him because Cecil promised to provide financial support for her father Blake Carrington's struggling company. Jeff embarrasses her by drunkenly broadcasting the details to a room full of party guests. Fallon feels sympathetic for Jeff, but still doesn't feel she can return his love. Season two When Krystle announces she is pregnant, Fallon decides that she and Jeff should have a baby as well. However, Krystle suffers a miscarriage in episode 22. In the following episode Fallon learns that she is now pregnant. She decides to have an abortion, despite Jeff's pleas. Blake finds out and rushes to stop her — but when he arrives he learns that Fallon could not go through with it. Jeff has an affair with Claudia Blaisdel, only to learn that she is spying on Denver-Carrington for Cecil. In episode 30, Fallon and Alexis are in a car crash. At the hospital, Fallon goes into premature labor and delivers a baby boy. Fallon and Jeff bring home their son, Blake Carrington Colby, called "Little Blake." In the season cliffhanger, Jeff discovers that his son has been kidnapped. Season three Little Blake is returned unharmed, but Jeff learns that uncle Cecil has died after a last-minute marriage to Fallon's mother, Alexis. Jeff goes to work at ColbyCo. Fallon's jealous brother, Adam, has Jeff's office painted with toxic paint. Gradually, Jeff's behavior becomes increasingly erratic. Fallon hires Joseph's daughter, Kirby, to be her son's nanny. As Fallon's marriage to Jeff deteriorates, she is miffed by Kirby's obvious designs on Jeff. Jeff's behavior becomes more erractic and violent. Jeff attacks Fallon after finding her in Mark's hotel room. Angry and upset, Fallon decides her marriage is finally over. Despite protests from Blake, she flies to Haiti for a divorce in episode 52. Fallon continues her relationship with Mark, while Jeff marries Kirby on the rebound. In episode 51, Alexis sends Jeff away on a vacation. Realizing that Jeff will "recover" when he's not breathing toxic fumes every day, Adam confesses to Alexis. Alexis orders Adam to have the paint removed from Jeff's office. Adam warns his mother that if she betrays him, he will implicate her in the scheme, since Alexis used Jeff's poor health to trick him into signing over his son's shares in Denver-Carrington to her. Fallon learns that Jeff's odd behavior was caused by lead paint poisoning - and suspects Adam of deliberately causing it. She decides to investigate and warns Adam that she will destroy him if he's responsible. Season four In episode 71, Jeff learns that Kirby is pregnant with Adam's child. Jeff and Kirby divorce. In episode 79, Adam confesses to Jeff his responsibility in the toxic paint's case and pleads with him not to press charges against him. Jeff accepts reluctantly. Fallon reconciles with Jeff and they decide to remarry in episode 84. In episode 88, on the eve of her wedding, Fallon suffers a particularly severe headache. After she fails to appear at the altar, Jeff goes to her room to investigate, only to find her wedding dress crumpled in the corner and the room empty. He glances out the window in time to see Fallon's car speeding off into the night... Season five Jeff discovers the wreckage of Fallon's car, but no sign of her. He finds a trucker who gave her a lift to Portland and continues to search for her. He suspects that she is traveling with Peter. In episode 91, Jeff learns that Peter has died when his small twin-engine plane crashed. Investigators tell Jeff that the badly burned remains of a woman were found with him. Jeff goes to make an identification of the body and recognizes Fallon's engagement ring. Heartbroken, Jeff lashes out at her memorial service. Jeff is not 100% convinced that Fallon is dead. While following up on a lead he meets up with Nikki Simpson and they are married. He learns that Nikki lied and they weren't married and he sends her packing. Jeff becomes romantically involved with Lady Ashley Mitchell, a photojournalist. He proposes, but she declines. While attending Amanda Carrington's wedding in Moldavia, they are caught in the terrorist attack at the wedding chapel; she dies. Season six (Dynasty) / Season one (The Colbys) Jeff is saddened to learn that Ashley was killed in the attacks. Upon returning to Denver, Jeff gets a surprise visit from his aunt, Constance Colby. She has decided to give him her controlling interest in Colby Enterprises, the company she owns with her brother, Jason. Coincidentally, Blake enters a business deal with Jason Colby, and invites the Colbys of California to Denver to celebrate. In episode 124, Jeff is shocked to see Fallon in the courtyard with his cousin Miles. Jeff decides to move to California permanently. He is there when Miles arrives with his new bride, "Randall Adams." Jeff is stunned to find Fallon alive and suffering from amnesia. The family decides to let Fallon's memory return on its own — so nobody tells her who she really is. Jeff, however, tries to jog her memory by introducing her to her young son. Fallon's memory returns after she sees Adam in episode 5 (of The Colbys). In a hysterical outburst, she accuses Adam of raping her on her wedding night to Jeff. She later remembers that she merely argued with Adam on her wedding night. Because she never fully accepted that she almost had sex with Adam when she knew him as "Michael," that strain combined with her head injury had led to her amnesia. (See Fallon Carrington for details) Jeff is also reunited with his long-absent mother, Francesca, who has a past with Jason. Both Miles and Jeff are openly competing for Fallon's affection. Fallon and Jeff grow closer, which upsets Miles. Fallon and Jeff comfort each other during their son's illness in episode 13. After L.B. recovers, Jeff asks Fallon to remarry him (again) and in episode 18 the renew their vows in the Colby mansion, with Blake, Dominique and Steven in attendance. Jeff is arrested for the suspected murder of a business associate of Jason's but he is later cleared of all charges. In the season finale (episode 24), Fallon tells Jeff that she is pregnant. Season two (The Colbys) Miles marries Channing Carter, a reporter, who quickly becomes jealous of the torch he carries for Fallon. Channing learns that Miles could be the father of Fallon's baby and then reveals it to the family, which divides them further. Miles declares that if he is the father he will fight for custody of the baby. After an argument with Channing, Fallon falls down a flight of stairs and goes into premature labor in episode 41. The baby girl survives and turns out to be Jeff's daughter, much to their joy. When Frankie and Jason prepare to marry, the family is stunned to learn that Jeff's long-lost father, Phillip, is alive. Declared MIA in Vietnam years ago, he explains that he remained overseas when he learned that his wife was pregnant with another man's child. Jeff is shocked to learn that Jason, not Phillip, is his father. In the last episode of The Colbys, Phillip attempts to kidnap Franki. Jason and Jeff chase them in a helicopter causing Philip's car to crash. Frankie is severely injured, but Phillip is missing. Jeff angrily tells Jason that if Frankie dies he'll never forgive him. Season eight The next day Jeff finds Fallon's car abandoned and later finds Fallon miles from her car. Fallon is very upset and she insists that they return to Denver. She eventually confides to Jeff that she believes she was abducted by a UFO., Jeff's disbelief causes them to drift apart. Their marriage is further strained when Fallon learns that Jeff broke her confidence, telling Blake and her cousin, Leslie, about her UFO encounter. When Fallon learns that Jeff slept with Leslie, they divorce again Jeff becomes romantically involved with Sammy Jo, and he proposes. He and Fallon have a one-night stand. The next morning, Sammy Jo comes to Jeff's apartment to accept his proposal, not knowing Fallon is hiding in his bedroom. Season nine Jeff and Sammy Jo break up. A body is found at the bottom of a lake on the Carrington property. Fallon becomes romantically involved with Johnny Zorelli, the police officer investigating the case — much to Blake and Jeff's dismay. The dead body turns out to be Roger Grimes, the man with whom Alexis was sleeping when she and Blake divorced. He had been dead for 20 years but the cold temperatures in the lake preserved his body. Ultimately, it is revealed that 8-year-old Fallon had shot Roger Grimes after finding him beating Alexis, and Blakes late father Tom Carrington had hidden the body in a mine under the lake to protect Fallon. The situation is complicated by the fact that the mine is full of stolen Nazi treasure,also hidden by Tom. Roger's body had been disturbed from its hiding place by someone looking for the treasure. Jeff and his half-sister Monica grow close when she relocates to Denver. When Adam doctors a photograph to make it look like they are having an incestuous affair, Jeff attacks Adam. Alexis discovers the men fighting and announces a shocking secret - Monica is not Jeff's sister! In the last episode of the series, Blake learns that the police captain investigating the murder of Roger Grimes is behind the search for the treasure. Blake and Jeff attempts to force a confession. The captain pulls a gun, and they both shoot. Blake is left lying in a pool of blood. ''The Reunion'' Three years later, in the Dynasty Reunion movie, Blake is being released from jail for the murder of Captain Handler. Jeff helps Blake attempt to regain control of Denver-Carrington from an international consortium. Meanwhile, Fallon is living in California with Miles. However, she decides again to leave him and reconcile with Jeff. Photo Gallery Jeffcredit1.jpg|John James's credit for episodes 4 and 5 Jeffcredit1bis.jpg|John James's credit for the rest of season 1 Jeffcredit2.jpg|John James's credit for seasons 2 to 7 Jeffcredit3.jpg|John James's credit for The Colbys Jeffcredit4.jpg|John James's credit for seasons 8 and 9 and The Reunion 93418109.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 93410737.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 98610688.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 93418065.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 93417858.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93734577.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93406930.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 98894882.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 101609948.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103150336.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103150721.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103149849.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 101940910.jpg|Photo shoot for season 8 101940871.jpg|Photo shoot for season 8 101940679.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 101609577.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101610566.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 109411474.jpg|Unknown photo shoot (1987) Category:The Carrington family Category:The Colby family